


The Awkward Matter of the Pirate and the Librarian

by honeybadgerhook (reyclou)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle & Captain Hook | Killian Jones Friendship, Canon Compliant, Captain Book brotp, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Missing Scene, captain beauty brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyclou/pseuds/honeybadgerhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle takes some time off to grieve, Killian becomes Storybrooke Library's most dedicated volunteer. (Book nerd Hook moments between 4A and 4B, with slight CS and Captain Book friendship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closed

 

"Belle?" Emma called, pushing open the door to the library. That it was 20 minutes past closing and the lights still spilled into the streets didn't bother Emma, rather, it bother her that the library was supposed to be closed until until further notice while Belle took a self-imposed sabbatical from all things Dewey Decimal while she figure out her new, post-Gold normal.

She took cautious steps toward the circulation desk, hoping more than expecting that the woman had given in to a late night chick lit binge, but hesitated at the sight of the fleet of study tables, normally clear and welcoming, now nearly buried beneath stacks of books like little literary skylines. She ran a finger along one of the ancient wooden pieces, a tented sign sitting atop the highest tower ("100's: Philosophy") and she had to admit, if this was a thief, they were the most meticulous she had met yet.

"Swan?"

Movement caught her eye as Killian leaned into view from behind the tidy towers of the farthest table ("900's: History/Geography").

She strode toward him.

"Breaking and entering and organizing, Killian? You're going soft in your old age."

"It's not breaking if I used a key, darling."

He leaned back to his table, his hook propping open a hardback in his lap.

"I'm supposed to believe Belle gave you the key to the library?"

"Of course not," he replied, licking a finger before turning a page, "she gave it to Henry."

A door to the backroom pushed open and Henry appeared, tugging along an empty cart almost taller than himself. "Found one—oh, hey, Mom."

Killian snapped his book closed (Pirate Hunter of the Caribbean), rising as Henry drew the cart up to the table. Handful by handful, he started loading the stacks of books onto the cart.

Emma frowned.

"Should I ask what's going on here?"

Henry starting sorting books onto the other side of the cart. "When the second curse reset Storybrooke, it scrambled all the shelves. Belle's been working to fix it, but between Zelena and Ingrid and—"

"—Getting a dream wedding and nightmare divorce—"

"—she hasn't made much progress, so I volunteered to help while she's… off."

The townspeople may have had their own opinions about Gold, but no one reveled in watching Belle grieve her marriage built on lies, nor questioned when she closed both shop and library until further notice.

Her eyes trailed to Killian who, despite working with just the one hand, kept pretty good pace with Henry. "And he's here because?"

"Escaping both curses left me here without a day job," Killian replied, keeping an eye to the spines as he double-checked the cutter order. "Seems about time I found full-time employment."

"Shelving?"

"Apologizing."

"Belle found a stand-in librarian to re-open the library," Henry continued. "But she says they'll need help with the grunt work, so I've been showing Killian how to sort and shelve."

"All right," Emma conceded, grabbing a chair for herself. She whipped out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. "Chinese or Pizza? Which do we want?"

The cart thunked as Killian dropped the last volume into place. "We?"

"If you think I'm passing up a front row seat to the infamous Captain Hook relegated to small-town library page, you're crazy."

Lips pressed into an unamused line, Killian shoved the now-full cart toward emptied shelves with a bit more force than strictly necessary.

"Careful with that one," Henry warned. "It likes to tip."

"Of that," Killian grunted, "I am well aware."


	2. Wishbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A puppy adopts a Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooooo if you grew up watching PBS like me, chances are your understanding of western literature was fundamentally influenced by an inexplicably literate Jack Russell Terrier named Wishbone. (And if you didn’t, Wishbone was an educational program for kids about a dog that dressed up and acted out great works of literature, including Robin Hood, Treasure Island, and Frankenstein). Just google it. It’s some 90’s TV gold.

The deadbolt popped with a _thunk_ and Killian shouldered open the door to the library, a cup of coffee balanced in his hook. Henry followed behind, carrying their bagged breakfast from Granny’s and bemoaning the looming end of his vacation. The lad immediately went to set the bag down on the circulation counter, when Killian motioned Henry to freeze. Killian stilled too and, the two glanced at each other as a rough scratching sound floated through the otherwise quiet library.

“Stay here,” he whispered, set the cup down, and slowly stalked the sound through the portico toward the stacks. At the edge of one of the massive bookshelves, he sidled up next to the end of it, and peered around the corner.

A  dog—a Jack Russell terrier with a brown ear and a black patch along his back—pawed at a nearby bookshelf. Several books littered the aisle around him, tugged from their places on the lower shelves.

Killian cursed quietly (he was, after all, still in a library), then hissed a disciplinary, “Oi!”

Henry came running at that, only to break into a smile at the sight of the dog, while Killian could only frown at the mess. “Hey boy!” Henry cooed and pulled the pup into his arms. “At least, I think it’s a boy.”

Killian knelt and picked up the nearest volume to check it for damage. The beast squirmed in the lad’s arms. It barked at Killian, a soft, gruff sort of thing, and patted its snout twice. Killian ignored it and went to slip the book back in place. The dog barked again, more urgently this time, and patted its snout again, twice. The captain hushed him with a command, but when he looked at the empty spot the book had been drawn from, he noticed the label didn’t quite fit where it had been shelved. The book belonged two spaces over.

Two spaces.

He looked at the dog as he slid the book into its proper place. It wagged its tail in delirious happiness.

Killian pulled another book from the floor, and again noticed this one didn’t quite go where it had been, but he intentionally slipped it back three slots out of place. The dog wrestled out of Henry’s arm, barked at Killian, scraped its nose three times, and whimpered until Killian set it right. A third book he tried to place on a completely wrong shelf, which earned him a nip at the ankle.

Henry bent to pick up the dog again when its ears perked, its nose sniffed the air, and it took off running toward the entrance just as the door pushed open and Ruby stepped in carrying a grocery bag in one arm.

“Hook? Henry?” She called before catching sight of them in the stacks. The pup stood on his hindquarters and pawed her leg. “Oh, good, you’ve met Wishbone.”

“Is he yours?” Henry asked.

The pup licked at Ruby’s face as she kneeled to pet him. “Granny says one dog constantly running around the diner is enough.” She stood and shoved the bags into Killian’s arms and the pup—Wishbone—switched legs, now pawing Killian’s and sniffing at the bag. “He takes his walks at 6 a.m., a scoop of kibble at 7 am and pm-“

Killian frowned into the paper bag stuffed with dog treats and dry food and leashes. “What’s all this to do with me?”

“Belle said you’re assisting the substitute librarian,” replied Ruby.

“By taking care of his dog?”

“By taking care of _him_.”

Killian nearly dropped the bag on the curious canine. “This is Belle’s substitute!?“

She nodded. “He came over with the last curse. He’s sort of been Belle’s assistant for a while now. Reads almost as many languages as she does.”

“The library is to be run by a literate canine?”

The werewolf him an eyebrow.

“Right. Sorry.”

Wishbone notched an ear at that, turned his head back to Ruby, barked a few low barks and Ruby laughed her understanding.

“What’d he say?” asked Henry.

Ruby smiled wide. “Killian’s first assignment.”

-0-

Though the dog couldn’t speak directly to Killian or Henry, through Ruby they developed their own sort of code where a bark meant so many shelves up and a tap of the nose meant so many books over. By the time Emma showed up for lunch, Killian had been all over the library with the little ankle biter, pulling many of the books he and Henry had worked well into the night to put away.

Wishbone watched over Henry’s shoulder as Henry checked the large stack of books at the circulation desk. Emma lifted a brow at the subjects: personal development, anger management, negative emotions, and so on.

“Starting a support group, kid?”

“Apparently,” sighed Killian, leaning on the edge of the counter and looking particularly bored. “These are my homework.”

Henry beeped the last title through the system and slid the whole lot into a canvas bag. “All done.”

“Good,” replied Emma. “You two ready for burgers?”

“Ecstatic,” moaned Killian as he sauntered for the door.

Wishbone let out a series of sharp barks and Killian stopped in his tracks, rolled his eyes, and marched back to the counter. He took the bag from Henry and slung it over his shoulder in defeat.

Wishbone’s tail wagged in approval.

-0-

Shelving books and shoving carts around wasn’t quite as demanding as working the rigging of a ship, but it was a workout none-the-less and Killian was rather sore by the time he nestled into bed at Granny’s. He tossed the worn copy of _the Hero Within_ onto his nightstand and turned his hook to remove it, when a whimper sounded at his door.

He pulled himself out of bed, crossed the room and, with slumped shoulders, opened the door.

Wishbone sat in the hall, the faintest whimper in his throat as he stared up at Killian.

“You’ve had your supper, plenty of water, and Henry took you for a walk,” huffed the pirate. “What more could you want?”

The pup’s ears drooped and his eyes deepened to something sad, something Killian recognized.

“The curse brought you here, but it didn’t give you a home, did it?”

Wishbone’s eyes trailed to the floor.

Killian sighed and stepped aside. “Alright. Just for the night, mind.”

The dog’s claws clattered against the wood floor as he scrambled into the room.

“But not on the—“ Killian started, but too late. Wishbone leaped onto the mattress, turned a few quick circles, and tucked himself into a ball at the foot of the bed.

Killian only pushed the door shut gently, slid back into bed, slipped off his hook, and turned out the light, too tired to care.

-0-

Just before six the next morning, Hook stumbled down the stairs as the unfamiliar pull of a leash in his hand constantly tugged him off balance. (The little terrier might have been small, but brimmed with energy.)

Ruby was already at the counter prepping for the day, and, taking pity on the bleary eyed captain, slid a cup of coffee at him.

“On the house,” she nodded.

Killian paused and slipped the leash into the crook of his arm so he could settle the drink into his hook.

“I suppose I should speak to the prince about finding the pup a permanent home. Surely someone’s willing to adopt him.”

The brunette snickered at him and went back to wiping the counter. “You don’t adopt a dog, Hook. They adopt you.”

“What? No, I’m not going to--” Killian started, but Leroy walked in just then. Wishbone saw his opportunity and dashed for the door, dragging the captain with him.

“I’ll have David draw up the papers,” Ruby called after them. “I don’t think the shelter charges to adopt pirates!”

 


	3. Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian gets some help cleaning things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Had the best of intentions with this fic, but like everything I do in life, it is rife with disappointment. But hey, at least I got to the Captain Book this chapter! It only took me two years!

A thorough search of the library revealed, much to Killian's annoyance, that the scrambling powers of the Dark Curse had also affected the old card catalog. So mixed up were the cards that Killian upended several drawers of them onto an old wooden desk in a backroom of the library. Faded notecards full of typewritten lines tumbled out across the pits and scratches of the heavy desk. Wishbone lay undisturbed by his actions, curled in a doggie bed next to a rattling radiator, nose stuffed in some leatherbound adventure story. For the dog, every turn of the page was practiced feat of dexterity involving his nose and agile neck muscles. (Emma had joked about buying the pup a Kindle, which had earned her a bout of face licking so aggressive that Killian hauled him out of the door for his walk three hours early.)

Killian set about sorting the cards into tidy piles, until a few sharp shouts from the lobby broke him from their silent concentration. At first, Killian tried to brush them off, but when loud clunks followed excited cheers, Killian strode over to the door and threw it open. The tile floor of the whole main level was a soapy wet mess. A flurry of teenage boys-at least a dozen-chased each other about with mops and buckets, brushes tied to their feet like ice skates, as they knocked a wet sponge from boy to boy. Several smaller boys had scaled some of the empty bookshelves, waving dust rags like they were team banners.

"Cricket!" Killian yelled.

The extra-frazzled ginger hair of the psychiatrist appeared from around the corner. His feet squeaked on the wet floor as he stepped toward Killian.

"Captain, I thought we agreed you would stay in the back room," said Archie. He slipped on a patch of suds, but balanced himself with a rather unflattering flail of his arms. Killian reached out and hauled him closer by the shoulder.

"And I thought we agreed the Never-Lads would clean the library, not destroy it."

"In hindsight I wouldn't have suggested making a game of their chores if I'd have known they'd pick hockey; however, validating their community involvement is a vital part of their integration process."

Killian made to reply but one of the racing Lost Ones lost his balance (too conveniently, in Killian's opinion) just as he neared the two and he collided with Killian, knocking him to the floor. Killian growled and rolled away from the boy, both now soaked from the sudsy floor. Cheers and snickers went up from the other boys and a curse formed on Killian's lips, but the cricket cut him off.

"Captain!" hissed Archie.

Killian swallowed his words and turned his glare toward the ceiling. Archie offered him a hand up, which he took. "You've spent more time than anyone with these boys," Archie whispered to him when Killian regained his footing. "They could use all the modeling of patience and maturity that they can get."

Killian huffed, but nodded an acceptance. He turned to the boy still on the ground and offered him his hand.

The boy whirled on his behind and kicked Killian's legs out from under him and Killian went down hard for a second time.

"Thanks, Codfish," the boy giggled as he scrambled to his feet, then dashed away on his soapy bristles to high-five his companions.

This time Killian's glare landed on Archie, who tugged on his collar. "Maturation is, of course, always a work-in-progress, especially at their age."

Killian rose in silence, shook the water from his arms, and stalked back toward the work room.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Archie asked.

"Resigning to a higher power."

"Oooh," one of the boys spat back, "Are you gonna go get your girlfriend?"

"Worse," replied Killian, "My supervisor."

The door creaked as Killian pushed it open and Wishbone trotted out, claws clacking against the hard floor.

The Lost Boys broke out laughing again, but at the sight of the state of the library, the dog let out a deep growl that had them glancing awkwardly between canine and captain. One of the boys backed up, accidentally kicking over a bucket in the process, and flooded the floor with sudsy filth. Wishbone shot across the floor, barking. The boys scrambled over each other, screaming. Killian slipped through the door and shut it behind him, snickering.

Back inside the workroom, Killian shirked off his coat and set it on a coat rack to dry, but couldn't find so much as a tissue for his soaked-through jeans. He whispered a fleeting wish for the crew he had left behind in the Enchanted Forest; one command from him and they would have scrubbed every inch of the Jolly Roger-twice over-with little more clamor than the slopping and scrubbing of vinegar and brushes. He had to wipe his phone down before typing out a quick text to Emma for some dry clothes-like Hell he was leaving the library to those terrors with only Archie to supervise.

He gave up on sorting cards; instead, he grabbed a book from his homework bag, slid his chair into the heat of the radiator, and ignored the chaos on the other side of the door.

Within twenty minutes, Emma dropped off a bag, her smirk betraying that she enjoyed his tale of misfortune just a little too much. It only grew wider when Killian walked out of the staff bathroom in plaid lounge pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Swan, how am I supposed to intimidate the Lost Ones looking like this?"

"Sorry," she replied, "David's closet doesn't really have a 'pirate' section. Besides, you look comfortable, so hush." He let out a groan that she silenced with a kiss. "Now I have to get back to work."

She pulled away and made for the door, but spun on her heels before she reached it.

"Oh, one more thing!" Emma added, and lifted up her phone. Before he could react, a flash went off. "Yep, that's a wallpaper if there ever was one."

Killian only shot her a look as she giggled and disappeared out the door. He made sure it was shut tight and locked against the Lost Ones before he set his wet clothes over a chair by the radiator and slumped back down at the desk to continue with the cards.

-0-

Hours after Killian had sat down, his clothes had dried, the noise from the library had died down, and all the location cards sat snug and tidy in their tiny drawers. Killian had just finished another chapter in his book when a knock sounded at the door. He opened it a crack, careful to angle himself behind the door to avoid inspection by any of the little heathens. Wishbone pushed in, his steps sluggish as he ambled back to his bed and flopped down.

"The boys and I are leaving now, Captain," said Archie from the other side, his clothes darkened with dirt and his hair wet with sweat. "Goodnight."

Killian nodded his goodbye, but waited until the heavy door of the library closed, taking with it the commotion of the pack of teenage terrors, to open the workroom door. He'd intended to lock up behind the Lost Ones, but when he stepped out into the lobby, he froze. The floors had been scrubbed of every scuff, lamps polished to a shine, shelves cleared of every speck of dust, windows washed until they disappeared, rows and rows of book straightened in strict uniform, and not a cobweb in sight. He stood somewhat dumbstruck until the main door pushed open. He spun around just as Belle slipped in. She shut the door behind her, the latch catching with a soft click.

"That's, uh," she motioned at him with a hand. "That's a new look for you."

He glanced down at the prince's pajamas.

"There was a messy incident with the lost ones," he replied, taking a backward step toward the workroom. "I will vacate, if you wanted to browse."

"Actually, I came to see you," she took a few shaky steps toward him, "we never got a chance to talk about… everything."

Killian's eyebrow quirked, but he paused his retreat. "I admit I was surprised you agreed to let me assist you. I wouldn't have blamed you if never wanted to speak to me again. Or set fire to my ship. And me."

"I wanted to-the not speaking to you part-but I've had some time to think it over and I realized this whole plot of Rumple's has shown me my judge of character lately is somewhat suspect. So I sought an outside perspective.."

"Outside perspective?"

"I used the gauntlet on you," Belle blurted this as if the speed of the statement could escape the embarrassment she felt. She wasn't the won with the lifetime in spying and prying.

Killian's eyes fell at the admission and he stared at the sheepdog pattern on his (Charming's) socks.

"I had to know," Belle started, picking at the hem of her sleeve. "I had to know if you were still that man who was so eaten up with vengeance that he didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted."

The man who'd nearly killed her, twice, to get at Rumplestiltskin. Who'd used her as a pawn multiple times in a game against that Crocodile. Who'd lied by omission about probably the deepest betrayal she could possibly imagine, all to serve himself. He could feel her eyes on him, clear and searing blue. He wished he could melt into the floor to be mopped up by the sodding Lost One's shoe brushes. "And?"

"And it led me to Emma."

Killian's eyes snapped up to Belle's and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Maybe that heart of yours isn't quite so rotten anymore," Belle's lips ticked down in a sad smile. "I can't condone what you did, or anything that Rumple did, but it was probably a worse punishment than anything I could say to you now."

"Nothing could be worse than the way you're looking at me now," Killian whispered, his voice weakened by the weight of her disappointment. "I should have told you the moment I suspected what he was up to."

She hummed in agreement. "Yes, you should have, but the fact that you can acknowledge it only confirms my point."

"Thank you, for saving me, despite everything. I am truly sorry."

Belle looked at him for a moment, chewing on her lip as if considering options. "Then help me," she finally said.

Again Killian shot her a curious look.

"I'm trying to find a way to get the fairies out of the hat," she continued. "It's a lot of reading. Normally I would go to Mother Superior, but…"

But you stuffed her into a hat, he thought to himself. He ran the back of his thumb over his mouth. "So, I'm the next best thing to a nun?"

"You're one of the oldest beings in Storybrooke," Belle said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Certainly one of the most well-traveled, and I suspect you picked up more than a few things about dark magic while hunting the Dark One."

Killian stood a little stunned to have his history summed up so… politely. "Fair point," was all he could manage.

Belle stepped forward, "Then you'll help?"

"Aye."

A howl from the workroom reminded Killian that it was past Wishbone's dinner time. A grumble in his own stomach seconded the motion. He shot a tight smile at Belle as he took another step back, "I should see to the pup."

"Get some rest, then." Belle said. She turned and bounced toward the door. "We'll start first thing tomorrow."

Killian nodded and made for the workroom, stopped only by one last call from Belle.

"Oh, by the way," she said over her shoulder. "We do have a strict dress code for staff, Killian."


End file.
